Always There
by RedPoofballHat
Summary: Stan x Kyle- When Stan dies, Kyle is left heartbroken, but on the anniversary of Stan's death, he is able to be human for one more day.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey There! This is my first fan fiction I've written, so I really hope you like it. The pairing is Style (Stan x Kyle) from South Park. I do not own South Park (unfortunately) and all rights for the characters go to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Criticism and reviews would be much appreciated! Enjoy! -RedPoofballHat**_

Always There

Wow.

I can't believe it's been an entire year.

Exactly one year ago today was the day that I died, and on this day I'm allowed to come back.

You see, on the anniversary of their death, ghosts with unfinished business, aka ghosts like me, get to come back to the world of the living.

Ghosts with unfinished business include those who died suddenly, unexpectedly, in a relationship, who died young… or like me, who's all of the above.

Well, I guess coming back to the world of the living for just one day isn't exactly the right way to put it. We can come back to the world of the living whenever we want to, but we can't be seen, heard, smelled, or felt. People walk right through me and it breaks my heart. But now, in these twenty-four hours, I get to be alive. Today I can be human.

It sounds perfect, I know, but of course there are rules. You're only allowed to be recognized by one mortal. You can talk to and touch others, but only one is allowed to recognize you as the person you were when you were alive.

Of course I'm choosing Kyle.

My Kyle.

We were so in love; I swear I can feel my dead heart beat whenever I think about him.

We started dating when we were both sixteen, and continued into our seventeen's. It became obvious to us both that the residents of our small, redneck town weren't exactly what you would call 'accepting'. By that I mean they're all homophobes.

Even our parents were very unaccepting of gays so of course we couldn't tell them. We did what any other people in our situation would do; we kept our relationship a secret with the exception of our close friend Kenny McCormick.

Kenny was pretty much the greatest friend either of us could ask for, with the exception of each other. Kenny accepted both of us for whom we were with open arms and stayed loyal to his promise not to tell a soul of our love.

I swear, Kenny's visits were the only thing keeping me sane these days. After my death, I came to learn that Kenny was immortal and often died. I felt terrible for his poor soul, but as selfish as it sounds I loved it when he would die and come talk to me. Often we'd end up talking about Kyle. Kenny had already earned his wings, something I was very jealous about. In death, if you can prove yourself to be a good person, you are granted a pair of wings. It sounds simpler than it really is. Being granted wings is the highest honor one could possibly get. When I see Kenny flying around, gorgeous white wings behind him, I often wonder if I will ever get to prove myself worthy of my own pair.

When given wings, you get to choose a mortal to watch over and protect until they themselves join you in the afterlife. In other words, you get to be a guardian angel. Kenny chose to be the guardian angel of his little sister Karen.

When I come to the world of the living, Kenny's the only one who can see me. When others are around, he'd smile at me to acknowledge me and go about whatever he was doing so people didn't think he was crazy. Sometimes Kyle would be there, if Kenny could convince him to come out of his room.

I spend most of my time in death watching over Kyle.

Since my passing, he hasn't been the same. He spends most of his time in his room, hardly ever coming out, not even for meals. He's lost a lot of weight, and is visibly much thinner. His emerald eyes, although still stunning, don't sparkle like they used to.

He's attempted suicide.

I was there in his room, crying and screaming for him not to do it, only he didn't know I was there. My agonizing pleas amounted to nothing as he took every last pill. His mother found him before it was too late and rushed him to the hospital. Even though he didn't know, I was holding his hand the whole time.

He cries himself to sleep most every night. He doesn't know it, but I'm always lying right next to him. I'm always there, although he never knows; but finally, today, he will see me.

I look down at my body, still translucent. It is 12:00 right now. Midnight. My body flashes and my clock read 12:01. Suddenly I fall face first. I'm not floating anymore. I can actually feel the grass on my body. I'm human. I begin to cry tears of joy; I can't believe it, this is actually going to happen.

Whenever Kyle was sad, he would call me to come over, and even if it was in the middle of the night, I would be there. I would stand outside his window and throw pebbles until he'd open up and let me in. Then I would lay with him, wrap my arms around his fragile body, and we'd forget about the world.

There was no car in front, so I'm assuming Kyle's parents aren't home, but Kyle hardly ever left.

Clink.

Clink.

I began to throw the pebbles, one after the other.

Clink.

Clink.

I hear a shuffling from inside the room. My heart picks up speed. My… my heart? My heart! I'm a human, oh god, my heart is actually beating! A couple tears of joy fall before a familiar face appears at the window. Kyle.

Oh god, this is actually happening. More tears run down my face.

The window opens and he pops his head out.  
"Who's there?" he calls out.

He sounds so broken.

Tears now cascading down my face, I remove the large hood and look up into his eyes.

I'll never forget the look on his face.

"Stan?"

"Kyle, it's me."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey there! Sorry to everyone who's been reading for not updating in so long! I haven't really been able to get onto my computer (These fancy gizmos am I right?) ;) But yeah! Anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

Always There

Chapter 2:

All too soon his perfect face is gone.

I turn to walk up to the house's main exit when I am tackled to the ground by a puff of orange.

"Stan? Stan! Stan are you real?" He sobs. He was lying on top of me, hands bunching up the fabric of my jacket.

I reach up to his beautiful face and rest a hand on his warm cheek. I've been cold for so long, I forgot what it felt like. Tears stream down my face, but I'm smiling.

"Kyle, I'm real."

"Are you sure?" he squeaks. Oh god, he sounds so broken.

"I'm real, Kyle. I promise."

I lean forward and delicately press my lips to his pale cheek.

"I promise I'm real."

As I pull away, I see his emerald eyes boring into my blue ones. He reaches a hand up to his cheek, placing it just above where I had kissed him.

He lifts me up to a sitting position with the hand he still had tangled in my shirt and after looking at me for a while longer, pulled me into a soft embrace. It wasn't forceful, it wasn't aggressive, but loving and relieving. I burrowed my head into the crook of his neck, taking in his familiar scent.

"I knew you would come back for me," he whispers into my ear.

I exhale slowly.

"Of course."

I'm not really sure how long we stayed like that, but it seemed like a while before I could feel Kyle shiver beneath me. Oh right, he's still in his pajamas...

I hesitantly pull away, but he pulls me right back, forcefully.

"Kyle," I say,"You're cold."

"It doesn't matter."

I pull away again, and this time he obliges.

I stand up and reach out a hand to him, which he gladly accepts.

I pull him up, and give his hand a squeeze, not letting go.

We walk, hand in hand, into his house and up to his room without a word said.

* * *

I'm sitting on the edge of Kyle's small bed, waiting for him to finish changing into dry clothes.

He comes out, wearing a pair of baggy grey sweats and a black Terrance and Phillip shirt. If he could just stop being so damned perfect all the time, maybe I wouldn't be so nervous.

"Kyle, do you know where that shirt's from?" I ask softly.

He smiles back, "You bought it for me, loser."

"Dork," I say back, but wrap an arm loosely around him as he lays down on the bed next to me.

"Stan?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

"How is this happening?"

I'm silent for a while, trying to think of how to explain it.

"Kyle, what happened a year ago today?"

"I, you... car..."

"Yeah. Well I... died," It was a hard word to say in front of the one I loved.

"I know,"

"Well, because I died so suddenly and unexpectedly, I get to come back. But, only for one day."

"You mean you're going to... leave me again?" his voice cracked.

"Kyle, you can't see me, but I am always there. I come visit you every day. I'm holding your hand whenever you're crying, even though you can't feel it. I never left you, and I never will."

"So you saw when I... you know,"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," he says, pain evident in his voice.

"Kyle... don't be. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. What happened hurt you, and I know there's nothing I can do to make it up to you. I... love you Kyle, no matter what happened, or what you did. What's important is that you're here now, and I'm here now, and... I really want to kiss you."

He turned over so that he was facing me.

"So, kiss me," he said.

It's been so long since I've done this, what if I'm not good at it anymore? No. Stan, man up!

I reached up to his head, brushing a stray curl from his perfect face before resting it on his cheek. I leaned forward and instinctively closed my eyes before brushing my lips against his. I let them linger there for a moment before building up the confidence to close the gap between us.

Kissing Kyle was like everything I've ever wanted, and then some. I could feel his hot tears mixing with mine as he draped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling us closer.

"I only get one day with you Kyle, and I don't want to waste it," I murmured after pulling away in awe.

"So don't, and kiss me again."


End file.
